


Kiss the Skin that Crawls From You

by BawdyBean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bottom!Gaetan, Choking, Gentleness, M/M, Oral Sex, Shibari, Subdrop, dom!Eskel, top!Eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: Eskel visits Aldith at Eager Thighs and learns that there has been another witcher visiting there recently. One who needs something the girls of the brothel have been having a hard time giving him. Aldith convinces Eskel to give Gaetan a moment of a his time. But Eskel quickly discovers that with Gaetan he'll want to do more than just tie him up, spank him, and leave satisfied.
Relationships: Eskel/Gaetan (The Witcher)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 90
Collections: Discord Community Archive, Witcher Kinkmeme Collection





	Kiss the Skin that Crawls From You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpheliaTheMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheMoth/gifts), [Dravenxiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravenxiv/gifts).



> For the Lovely Moth who planted this idea in my head a few weeks ago, and the the equally lovely draven who drew me some inspriring art of these two.
> 
> Title from Hozier  
> Cover Art Credit to Dravenxiv

Dutifully Eskel swished his fingers in the water, heating Aldith’s teapot with a practiced Igni. Dropping the tea in and setting the lid on she placed it on the low table to steep. Aldith climbed up and straddled Eskel’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck she laid her head on his shoulder.

Aldith let out a sigh and squeezed Eskel. “It’s so good to see you. It’s been a while.”

Rumbling, Eskel ran his hands down Aldith’s back before easily picking her up and turning her to the side. Setting her in her usual position sideways on his lap. “I’ve missed you too. Always do. How’s business? Anything interestin’ goin’ on in Vizima?”

“The usual. Some of King Medell’s soldiers spent all their coin here and were sour but the King told them to sod off when I sent one back to him with a broken finger for his troubles. You know, I’ve never met the King but I like him.” Aldith smiled and leaned off Eskel’s lap to pour their tea and a shot of vodka for herself. The bottle she handed to Eskel.

“You should be careful. Soldiers carry a sword.” Eskel frowned, worry streaking his face.

Aldith’s smile never faltered though. “So? You carry two and you’ve never scared me one bit.”

Exasperation filled Eskel’s lungs and came out a heavy breath. “Should.” He looked at the ceiling and took a long swig off of the bottle. “But I also now ‘m wasting air tryin’ to tell you otherwise.”

“Mm, you’ve learned so well.” Aldith giggled and patted Eskel’s armoured chest. Sipped her tea and then exclaimed. “Oh! And I have someone you should meet. A man. You’ll _like_ him. I’m sure of it.”

Now Eskel was truly feeling his patience dip. “I really don’ think-”

“He’s a _witcher_.” Aldith’s face could not have been any more smug if she was trying.

Eskel stopped mid sentence and pulled his head back to look at Aldith. “‘Scuse me?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Aldith bobbed her head. “You heard me. Two swords and pretty kitty eyes like yours. Thing is he’s been coming here and paying my girls to be rough with him, but you must know…”

An amused laugh rolled right out of Eskel unbidden. “You’re girls couldn’t rough a witcher up if you gave them an iron rod.”

Now it was Aldith’s turn to frown. “Well, they are good at their job, but it’s quite a challenge I’ll admit.” Looking up at Eskel from his lap Aldith sipped her tea and quirked her eyebrow, “I’m not one to turn down coin, but I’m not sure he’s getting what he’s paying for. And I’m sure he _could_ get it from you, for free. I think you would delight giving it to him too.”

Melitele, Aldith knew him well. Eskel raised his eyebrow back at her. “‘M not sure. I don’ even know ‘im. What does he want from your girls?”

“A whole list of things. To be dominated. Made to feel weak. To be fucked and choked.” Aldith touched the back of her hand to Eskel’s scars and gave him a knowing look. “See. I think you would greatly enjoy giving him what he needs. And he keeps coming back, he needs it so bad. Why don’t you help him?”

Eskel was breathing a little too fast and he knew it, but he couldn’t slow himself down. Setting the bottle on the table he closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand. “You’re evil, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told. He’ll be back tonight I’m sure.”

Aldith’s hand centered Eskel, helped ground his mind and slow his body down. “Does he have a name?”

“Gaetan. I’ll arrange a room for the two of you. I know you won’t disappoint each other.” Eskel didn’t doubt that she was right, anticipation fluttered in his stomach already, this was Aldith after all, and she was _good_ at what she did.

* * *

Pack in hand, Eskel knocked at the door across the hall from Aldith’s room. Aldith had welcomed him to her personal stash of ropes and toys, encouraging Eskel to borrow anything he felt like he might need. The sheer variety and amount had awed him.

The door wasn’t answered but rather a sharp, “Come in!” echoed from behind it.

It swung easily inward on well oiled hinges when Eskel pushed it. On the bed against the middle of one wall sat a man facing away. Eskel closed the door gently and latched it. The dark blue sleeveless armor showed off sinewy arms and the barest amount of hair was growing back on a head that had been recently shaved.

“Gaetan?” Eskel set his bag down quietly by the door, afraid to startle the man where he sat shoulders slightly hunched. “‘M Eskel, Aldith sent me. She thought we’d be good together.”

“Yeah, so she said.” The man snorted derisively. “Told me Eskel would come show me how it felt to really lose control to someone else.” Geatan paused. “So, you gonna do it? Show me who’s boss?”

The disinterest in Gaetan’s voice took Eskel by surprise. “‘M not gonna do anythin’ if you don’ wanna be here.” Eskel crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. “An’ right now it doesn’ sound like you do.”

Gaetan shot off the bed and turned to face Eskel. Hands clenching and opening at his sides nervously. “No, don’t go. I do want to be here. It’s just— not easy. You know how it is. No one _wants_ to be with a witcher, and I’m not even paying you.”

“Would it make it easier if you were?” Eskel’s eyebrows didn’t fall but one side of his mouth twitched up into a smirk.

“Yes.” The reply was instant, and it made Eskel sad inside. It was an old feeling, one that Gaetan was right, Eskel had known well. It had been a long time though, since Eskel had felt he didn’t deserve a touch he hadn’t paid for.

“‘M sorry you feel that way.” This was going to be more than a quick romp where Eskel got to tie a man up, enjoy himself, and leave after a long bath and good cuddle. Eskel had meant it as a joke, to lighten the mood but clearly this man, Gaetan had been on his Path alone for a long time.

“I don’t want your pity. I want your brute strength, witcher.” Lips drawn in a flat line Gaetan’s eyebrows drew together.

Eskel picked his bag back up and took a few steps toward the bed. “An’ you’ll get it. But first,” dropping his bag heavily this time, Eskel let it thump to the wooden floor by the foot of the bed, “you need to understand some rules.”

Stepping with calculated ease around the foot of the bed, Eskel stopped just behind Gaetan. Carefully Eskel brought his arms up and around, pinning Gaetan’s arms to his sides. Running his fingers down Gaetan’s chest Eskel spoke low in his ear. “In here there are no witchers, only you an’ me. You’ll call me Eskel, if you need to call me somethin’.”

“You don’t need to touch me like this.” Wriggling, Gaetan tried halfheartedly to shake Eskel off. Undeterred Eskel continued, arms embracing Gaetan tightly but hands roaming his chest and stomach softly. “If you’d let me undre-”

“Tha’s not how this works. I decide how you need to be touched. An’ you need this.” Pressing his nose into Gaetan's neck, Eskel nuzzled up behind his ear.

“This isn’t what I need.” Gaetan fought harder in Eskel’s arms, finally knocking them loose. Eskel cupped the back of Gaetan’s elbow and pushed it forward, threading his other arm under Gaetan’s on the opposite side, and grabbing his wrist. Gaetan’s voice rose quarrelously. “What I need, is for you to hold me down on that bed, and plough me like a fuckin’ whore!”

Catching Gaetan’s other arm when it flailed back at him Eskel twisted it back down with inhuman strength, trapping it next to the first. And then Eskel held him, until the will to resist faded away. Replaced by rapid breaths and a racing heart that didn’t slow. Fear.

“Quiet now, an’ lemme finish talkin’.” Calm and purposefully letting his voice rumble Eskel spoke next to Gaetan’s ear. “I want you to give me a word. One that you can remember. Say it any time tonight an’ I will stop. Don’ say it, an’ it won’ matter what else you do say, I will give you what you _need_. Even if ‘s terrifyin’.”

Gaetan’s throat working as he swallowed was audible to Eskel. “Quen." Chest heaving under Eskel's arms Gaetan let out a long shuddering breath. "I can say Quen."

"Quen. Alright." Eskel dropped one hand down, loosening the belt around Gaetan's waist. "Tha's good. 'S alright to be afraid, but you don' need to be afraid of me."

The belt dropped on the floor replaced by Eskel’s arm, a steel bar across the top of Gaetan’s hips. Eskel let go of Gaetan’s other arm and ran his hand up to Gaetan’s chest, fingers spread out to touch as much as he could as he caressed with deliberate slowness. When Eskel reached the top, he unbuckled the top latch on Gaetan’s gambeson peeling it to reach his hand inside.

At the same time Eskel pressed his lips to the back of Gaetan’s neck. The skin was hot and Gaetan smelled of all sorts of alchemical herbs and decoctions. Murmuring there against Gaetan’s neck Eskel told him what he intended to do. At least for now. “‘M gonna keep touching you. Like this.” Hand sliding down inside Gaetan’s armor Eskel brought it out to undo the next buckle.

“An' I want you to tell me when it starts feelin’ good again.” In between every buckle, Eskel’s hand delved back inside Gaetan’s armor running over the thin linen tunic he wore under it. Gentle pressure, waking up nerves to long forgotten sensations, and spreading heat in its wake.

The last buckle came open and Eskel pulled it open to the side, his other hand sliding up and bringing Gaetan’s tunic with it. Fingers tracing up a lean belly and teeth setting against the corded muscles running up the back of Gaetan’s neck, Eskel held him firm between his mouth and hand while he peeled one side of the gambeson off.

Perfect little red dents were left when Eskel drew his mouth away from Gaetan’s neck and he dipped into lick over them. Switching hands in front of Gaetan, Eskel let a growl rumble out and into Gaetan’s neck in front of him as he bit the spot right next to the last one. Holding the skin tight with his teeth while he finished removing Geatan’s gambeson.

Eskel lifted Gaetan’s tunic up, taking the moment when Gaetan was trapped with it around his head to move in front of him. Pulling it off Eskel caught Gaetan’s jaw with one hand tilting it hard to the side and sucking intently at the side of Gaetan’s neck until he was sure he’d left a mark every woman in here would see when Gaetan tried to leave in the morning.

Grabbing Gaetan by the hips Eskel hoisted him up and laid him over his shoulder, completely ignoring the annoyed hiss that slid out between Gaetan’s teeth. “What the fuck? Put me down.”

Carrying Gaetan around as if he weighed nothing, Eskel moved back around the bed, squatting to grab his bag, and setting Gaetan back down on his feet. “Up on the bed for me. Kneel. Hands behind your back.”

“And what if I don’t want to?” Gaetan’s knees were already hitting the bed when the words left his mouth and Eskel smirked behind his back.

Sorting through what he’d brought Eskel found a suitable rope. “You do.” Eskel folded the rope in half.

Setting it on the bed Eskel took a few moments to get himself where he needed to be for this. Pulling off his boots and removing his jack, leaning his swords against the wall next to the bed and taking off his own tunic. Bare feet flat on the floor, Eskel could already feel the mood settling for him.

Picking the folded rope back up, Eskel knelt behind Gaetan on the bed. He’d been quick about disrobing but Geatan was shaking. Slipping the bight of the rope around his middle finger so it draped backwards over his hand out of the way Eskel got up close to Gaetan and ran his hands down Gaetan’s arms.

Licking a warm trail in between Gaetan’s shoulder blades up his spine Eskel squeezed his upper arms. “‘M gonna tie you up an’ touch you.”

This time there was no argument from Geatan, the shake had softened into a slight tremor by the time Eskel had run the rope around one shoulder, over and under the other and tied it in the middle to form a butterfly shape. Looping the rope out Eskel caught Gaetan’s arm in it, pulling it tight to the middle of his back and drawing the rope under it. Bringing it over to Gaetan’s other arm, Eskel repeated the motion.

With an arm around the front of Gaetan’s chest Eskel hugged him tightly and cinched the rope down. Slipping it through itself in the middle Eskel started a spine and moved down. Over and over he looped Gaetan’s arms, skipping over his elbows, and then continuing on Gaetan’s forearms before tying it off. It left Gaetan’s arms pinned solidly behind his back. Not even a witcher had a hope to escape such a tight binding.

By the time Eskel was done tying Gaetan he could hear Gaetan’s heartbeat thudding along in his chest, like footsteps running on hard packed earth, his breaths— deep and even. Eskel peppered his earlier bite marks on Gaetan’s neck with soft kisses and ran his hand from breast bone to the top of Gaetan’s pants. “Very good.” Dropping his hand to cup Gaetan’s cock through the cloth of his pants and braies, Eskel could make out its stiffness even through all the layers.

A startled shout started to slip out before Gaetan clamped his mouth shut to hide it. Turning his head to the side he whispered a strained, “Fuck,” instead.

Eskel loosened the laces on Gaetan’s pants and braies. Hooking his thumbs inside Eskel slowly pushed the items down to reveal more lean muscle and scars. A prominent divot carved out of the side of Gaetan’s hip caught Eskel’s eye and he rolled a thumb over it lovingly. Tracing the edges and then fitting his thumb right into it to press and knead the skin.

Pulling Gaetan’s pants off his ass, Eskel felt them give when Gaetan’s cock sprang free. Hands roaming back up Gaetan’s side Eskel placed his palms over his chest and mouthed at Gaetan’s shoulders, tipping him to the side and laying him down.

With Gaetan blinking up at him from where he now laid on his side, head on the pillows, Eskel put a kiss on his belly then moved down to tug his pants the rest of the way off and toss them on the floor.

Eskel watched Gaetan’s throat working. Swallowing in between heavy breaths. “Going to fuck me now?”

“Nope.” Crawling up next to Gaetan and resting his back on the headboard Eskel pulled Gaetan by the hips up into his lap. “Already told you. ‘M gonna touch you ‘til you tell me it feels good again.” Eskel scooted and arranged Gaetan until he was sure they were both comfortable, oil within easy reach. Gaetan had space for his arms between them, but was gently resting back against Eskel’s chest. If he wanted to, he could touch Eskel though his leathers with his fingers, but no more. “Then ‘m gonna keep touchin’ you ‘til you come for me.”

“I told you, that isn’t what I want!” It came out a whiney protestation with Gaetan rolling his head to the side against Eskel’s chest.

“I’ll fuck you. Make you come with my hands around your throat, an’ your ass squeezin’ my cock.” Dropping his voice low and growling the words out Eskel wrapped his arms around Gaetan’s waist and jerked him back just to make a point.

Gaetan let out a great rush of air followed by a whimper and a quiet series of words. “Please, please. That’s all I want.”

“ _After_ , you give me everything else.” Eskel let his hands wander in a way that seemed aimless but his goal was clear in his mind. To touch every part of Gaetan that had been neglected with time. “All it. Every bit of you. When I’ve had it all— given you what you need— then you can have what you want.”

In Eskel’s arms Gaetan whimpered louder. Every touch Eskel placed on him was soft though. Thumbs rolling over nipples, fingers tracing scars and ribs, a warm hand low on Gaetan’s belly while the other ran up and down his thigh.

Helpless to stop it Gaetan’s eyes fell shut, his head craned as far to the side away from Eskel as he could get it. The position only left the long line of his neck bare and tempting to Eskel’s mouth. Sucking softly at the skin, Eskel tasted the salt of Gaetan’s sweat, moaning openly at the scent of herbs mixed with the musk of Gaetan’s arousal.

Eskel’s hands skated up Gaetan’s chest again, brushing over pebble hard nipples. One continued up, ever so light, finger tips tracing up the column of Gaetan’s neck, stroking it when he swallowed hard.

“Fu-uck. Yes, it feels good alright? Are you happy now?” Gaetan’s breath came in harsh shallow gasps.

“Almost.” Mouth never really leaving Gaetan’s skin, Eskel kissed his way up behind Gaetan’s ear and over to his skull. The prickly short dusting of hair growing back there tickled his lips and Eskel nuzzled at it enjoying the sensation.

The rhythm of Gaetan’s labored breath sang to Eskel as he guided his hands back down, pressing one flat against Gaetan’s belly. The other reached for the small oil pitcher on the nightstand and dribbled a line along Gaetan’s cock. Eskel’s own cock throbbed in appreciation at the way Gaetan’s belly tensed under his hand when the oil hit his skin.

With great patience Eskel took Gaetan’s cock in a loose grip. Biting his lip to stifle a groan at the scrabble of Gaetan’s fingers against the crotch of his leathers. Eskel gave it a few slow strokes to spread the oil before teasing Gaetan’s cock with two fingers along the thick vein on the underside and his thumb along the top. Every few strokes Eskel swirled his thumb over the head of Gaetan’s cock, smearing the salty musky fluid there into the oil.

Gaetan pressed his shoulders back into Eskel and his feet into the bed, trying to buck up into the touch but Eskel’s hand on his belly held him firm. “Please stop! Please stop! Please.” The words rushed out of Gaetan like a waterfall.

“You have a word.” Eskel was keenly aware Gaetan might need reminding right now.

“No.” The word came quick, and then Gaetan tried to buck up again, struggling hard. “Please stop!”

Eskel had thought he understood but he didn’t know Gaetan that well, and he needed to be _sure_. “You don’ want your word?”

With an emphatic shake of his head Gaetan squeezed his eyes shut and tears rolled down the sides of his face.

“‘S alright. Beg all you like, I already told you I’d touch how you needed.” Sure of the situation and what Gaetan was saying and how it differed drastically from what Gaetan _wanted_ , Eskel dropped back into his head.

“I don’t need this, I don’- Oooh fuuck!” Eyes opening wide Gaetan looked blankly up at nothing.

With the last buck up of his hips Eskel had slid his hand down over Gaetan’s balls and behind them to dip the tip of his finger into Gaetan’s tightly clenched furl. Panting, Gaetan struggled to breathe as Eskel stroked gently in and out of him, thumb running up over the sensitive skin of his balls.

After several long moments Garten let his hips slowly come back down to the bed and Eskel sunk his finger in deeply, angling his wrist hard to reach that sweet spot. Circling his finger over it lightly Eskel stroked Gaetan with his other hand.

All the fight had gone out of Gaetan and he sat swallowed by Eskel’s arms. Shivering at the touches, keening quietly with tears falling down his face. The shiver turned to a shake and the shake to a full body shudder.

Gaetan seized up on Eskel’s finger with a sharp cry when he came. The contractions of Gaetan’s rim lasted until Eskel had milked every last drop from his cock.

Gently removing his finger from Gaetan’s ass Eskel turned him to the side in his lap and licked Gaetan’s cum from his own hand. The sight sent a last hard shudder through Gaetan’s body and Eskel smirked.

Eskel couldn’t help but pull Gaetan closer, scooting down to get comfortable and take some of the pressure off of his own cock, still trapped frustratingly in his leathers. The slight tremor in Gaetan’s body remained. Eyes closed and body pliant, Eskel could tell Gaetan still held onto something. He’d never outright said it felt good yet.

Moving them even further down on the bed Eskel arranged Gaetan on his side, arms safely out behind him. Normally he would have gotten a cloth and started to clean his partner up now, but Gaetan hadn’t quite given in enough. Eskel wanted more from him and he thought Gaetan needed to give more up to get where he needed to go.

Lips finding Gaetan’s collarbone Eskel let his mouth worship at the altar there. Took his time exploring the hollow behind it with his tongue. Eskel’s thumb brushed over a now hard pebbled and sensitive nipple while he licked to the center of Gaetan’s chest. Gently Eskel bit his way back out to the nub he’d been teasing and latched onto it.

Tugging at it with it trapped between his teeth Eskel heard Geatan’s heart sluggishly turn the blood in his chest, pumping it harder with each squeeze of the muscle. When Gaetan’s breathing sped up to match it, Eskel licked over the now red and slightly puffy nipple, moving down.

Eskel fit his lips into a long scar that crossed Gaetan’s belly, chasing it down and diagonally towards his hip. There he found the taste of salt and bitter musk. Eskel licked it up and followed that trail to Gaetan’s soft cock.

It hung down over his leg, even soft it was long, the perfect thickness, its slick head peeking out from the foreskin. Catching the tip with his tongue Eskel tasted the salt and sweat and bitter of Gaetan’s release there. He dipped his head to draw it into his mouth and hummed at the way it filled his mouth already. Fuck, if Gaetan only knew how much he loved this. How much it pleased him to be able to do it.

Gaetan’s reaction instead was to suck in a breath and hold it. Which wasn’t going to work for Eskel. He was going to hear Gaetan admit being touched gently felt good.

Working his tongue softly around Gaetan’s length, Eskel cleaned every inch of him. Lifted Gaetan’s leg and placed it on his shoulder so he could have better leverage. It also opened the back of Gaetan’s thigh and the cheek of his ass to Eskel’s roaming hand to caress.

Gaetan’s cock was a thing of beauty in Eskel’s mouth, gradually growing heavy, the thick vein at the bottom thrumming as it filled and sat snuggly in the back of his throat. With a purposeful push and a thick swallow Eskel took him in. Reaching down to give himself a squeeze with his free hand Eskel moaned around Gaetan.

And Gaetan shook. Rocking on his side, Eskel wasn’t sure if he was trying to fuck into his throat or not. He would have welcomed it though and Eskel used the hand stroking Gaetan’s ass to urge him on. Pulling back for a breath Eskel slid Gaetan in again, burying his nose in the sparse hair at the base of Gaetan’s cock as it filled his whole throat.

A hushed sob spilled out from Gaetan and then another. “Why? Why do you make it feel so good?” Eskel heard a sniffle and stilled, Gaetan’s cock on his tongue. “Hasn’t felt this good since…” Gaetan’s words drifted off and Eskel let them. Didn’t press. Didn’t need to know just how long it had been since someone had treated him human.

Licking up the underside of Gaetan’s cock wracked him with a moment of shaking that took too long to settle. As much as Eskel wanted to make Gaetan come again, like this while it felt good, he was a little worried. Gaetan seemed balanced on that fragile lake of ice, one step too far and Eskel might find it was too thin, the cracks were already spreading as Gaetan sobbed quietly.

“Shhh.” Eskel soothed Gaetan with a caress to his hip. Kissed the inside of it.

“It does feel good.” Gaetan’s voice wavered, getting loud at the end. “No one ever makes it feel like this, no one ever gives a shit!”

Eskel scrambled up the bed and pulled Gaetan in tight. “Shhh, ‘s alright. I care, I want you to feel good an’ ‘s alright to be angry.”

Well, fuck. That ice was already broken. Eskel kicked himself mentally for pushing for the words. He’d wanted them so bad. Been so sure Gaetan needed to get them out.

Gaetan bucked in his arms. “Do you? You gonna be here in the morning even, or you gonna slip out like a well paid whore?”

Eskel flinched at the words. Gripping the back of Gaetan’s head hard Eskel tipped his head back and forced him to look up. Gaetan’s eyes were riddled with tears, shining wet and golden. Anger seethed on his face and under the surface hurt floated.

“I will _not_ be gone in the morning. I will be here to wake you up, offer you food, a bath, an’ maybe another hand on your cock if you want it. But you won’t believe that ‘til you see it. An’ tha’s alright too.” Eskel was defending his pride a little bit, but also trying to assuage the years of pain in Gaetan’s face. “Trust is earned. ‘M willin’ to earn yours if your willin’ to let me.

It was obvious to Eskel he’d pushed a bit too hard too fast with this and Gaetan needed time to settle. The look Gaetan was giving him right now was one of pure disbelief. “‘M gonna untie you. We’re not done, but let’s take a break. Lemme get you some water an’ you can have a nap.”

Very slowly Eskel got up and straddled Gaetan’s hips, fingers working at the knots easily, pulling the loops free. Hands rubbing Gaetan’s lithe arms and feeling the muscles there, massaging the blood back into them. “No runnin’ now. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Eskel pressed a glass of water into Gaetan’s cautious hands. Gaetan eyed him warily, still sniffling.

“Shame to stop now, my cock’s still hard.” Gaetan sat against the headboard and spread his legs to show Eskel.

Eskel smiled. “An’ I’ll easily get it hard again.” Taking the cup from Gaetan, Eskel crawled back onto the bed and fitted himself flush up to Gaetan’s hip, kissing it. “C’mon, lay down an’ lemme hold you ‘til you feel better.”

“I don’t even know why I feel like such shit.” Scooting down Gaetan didn’t even offer an argument this time, turning his back to Eskel and sighing when Eskel wrapped a thick arm around him.

Taking the blanket and covering Gaetan, Eskel hugged him tight. Kissed the back of his stubbled head.

In the silence that fell between them Eskel could hear Gaetan crying, the deep breaths of each sob pushing at the hold of his arms, the smell of salty tears filling the air around the bed. After a long time Gaetan growled softly.

“I just— my skin crawled at the way you touched me. The thought that I _wanted_ that. That you were giving it to me, and how could I want it knowing full well that you’d just yank it away in a moment.” Gaetan brought his hands up to his face to wipe away his tears and Eskel squeezed him tight, nose buried in Gaetan’s neck. Inhaling the herbal scents that lingered there.

“Except you _didn’t_. You kept giving and giving. I felt like I was getting buried.” Wiping his face on his arm Gaetan sucked in a breath. Eskel could only hold him and wait. Let him say what he needed.

“I liked it, do you understand? I _liked_ it. I’m not supposed to like that kind of thing. I go to whores and pay them to choke me because people hate witchers. I can pretend I found some villager who’s stronger and better, faster and meaner, who wants to prove to me they can control the monster in me. And I let them, that villager, I give up my monster to them and fuck, it makes me come so hard.” Gaetan shook his head vigorously. “I am not supposed to come because someone sees the monster in me and isn’t afraid. Cares about it.”

Gaetan went silent for a long time. And Eskel held him, all the while curling around him. When he finally spoke Eskel kept his voice low, as gentle as if he were talking to an injured deer. “You can have both you know. It’s alright to want a partner who sees you for who you are an’ still cares, but is willin’ to let you play with losing the monster inside too.”

Sighing deeply, Eskel nipped at Gaetan’s ear gently. “I told you once I’d given you what you needed I’d give you what you wanted an’ I still intend to do that. ‘M gonna give you every bit of my strength, hold you down an’ fuck the monster right out of you. Put my hands around your throat an’ make you see stars. When you’re ready.”

Gaetan let out a heavy breath, body deflating in Eskel’s arms. “It did feel so fucking good.” Rolling over, Gaetan folded his arms in and allowed Eskel to wrap his back around him. One hand snuck up, deceivingly thin strong fingers stroking along Eskel’s jaw. “Why’d you have to go and make it good like that. It’s gonna be hard to go back to whores now.”

A low noise rumbled out of Eskel before he realized it, before he could stop how possessive it sounded. “What makes you think you hafta go back to whores?” His good eyebrow crept up his face and Eskel dipped his head to steal Gaetan’s mouth.

Smooth lips parted under Eskel’s and he couldn’t stop himself, when Gaetan tipped his head up Eskel turned his head and took more. Tasting bitter tea and sweet oats, the scrape of stubble against his own chin, Eskel finally pulled away breathless. “‘M jus’ sayin’ ‘m not goin’ anywhere right now. The Path is a strange thing, maybe we’ll cross again.”

 _You deserve to feel good. I want to make your toes curl and your back arch._ Eskel took a deep lungful of air and let it out. He’d already pushed Gaetan too far too fast once tonight and Eskel needed to get his own desires under control if he wanted to be able to give Gaetan anything. One look at those worried and wary eyes told Eskel he needed to slow down.

“Sleep a bit. I’ll watch out.” Eskel gave a kiss to Gaetan’s cheekbone, right over the scar that ran from the inside of Gaetan’s eye down over it.

Gaetan snorted quietly. “For what, wandering whores angry you stole their paycheck?”

Pulling Gaetan up tight, Eskel drew Gaetan’s leg over his thigh. “Mmm, yeah. ‘Cause you’d sleep in a brothel without an eye open if someone wasn’t keeping watch. Hush now and sleep.”

Neither said anything more. Gaetan laid awake for a long time and Eskel kept a silent watch on the door behind Gaetan’s back. He held Gaetan and let one hand wander up and down Gaetan’s spine, over his stubbled head, fingers massaging the scalp.

Eskel lost track, it may have taken half an hour or twice that, but eventually Geatan’s breaths fell into a deeper drawn out rhythm, his fingers and arms twitching sporadically as he fell asleep. The warm heavy weight of another witcher in bed, in his arms pleased Eskel and he watched. Staring at Gaetan as he peacefully dozed.

Eventually Gaetan’s eyes began rapidly flitting back and forth behind his lids. His breath came faster, and his heart beat fluttered in his chest. Smiling Eskel wondered what Gaetan dreamt of. It would be too personal to ask, but he was curious. Gaetan didn’t seem to be distressed, and a good dream was a rare thing for a witcher. Hells, a sleep deep enough to dream at all was rare for a witcher.

The dream passed and Gaetan’s body calmed once more. Eskel shifted and Gaetan stirred, uncurling his arms from between himself and Eskel to stretch. “Well, look at that, you are still here.” Gaetan’s smile didn’t match the saltiness of his words though. If anything he looked almost grateful to see Eskel.

“Told you I would be. ‘M not a lier.” Eskel gave Gaetan an affectionate half smile, one eye squinting. “You want a drink? Snack?”

“No. I’m good. Thank you.” One of Gaetan’s arms snaked under Eskel’s neck and Eskel found himself rolled onto his back, straddled by witcher, lips affixed to his neck. “Really. Thank you.”

Eskel ran a hand up Gaetan’s back and palmed the back of his head, holding his mouth in place on Eskel’s neck. It was good there, very good, and he wanted it to stay a moment. “Welcome. Told you I'd give you what you needed.”

“Sometimes it’s easy to forget what you need. Especially when your tryin’.” Hips rolling over Eskel’s Gaetan stole Eskel’s hand and pinned them up by his head. “So. You gonna fuck the monster outta me now?”

Bending his knees Eskel planted his feet and lifted his hips. Interlocking his fingers into Gaetan’s Eskel bucked and twisted. Geatan landed hard on his back, the air knocked out of him, Eskel’s hips pinning his spread open to the bed and all of Eskel’s weight leaning down on his trapped hands.

“Were you tryin’ to show me you’re stronger? ‘Cause you not.” Growling Eskel pushed his face into Gaetan’s neck and took skin between his teeth worrying at it until he could almost smell the blood bruising under the skin.

This time when Eskel worked his way south he bit hard. Not enough to make Gaetan bleed but by far enough to leave bruises. With every bite, Gaetan let out a startled cry that went straight to Eskel’s cock. Breathy and desperate, Gaetan stared at the ceiling, mouth open, sucking in air only to have it stolen by Eskel’s teeth around the skin at the bottom of his ribs.

Eskel let go of one of Gaetan’s hands, taking him behind one knee and pushing it up to meet where Eske had pulled Gaetan’s other hand down. “Hold yourself open for me.” With a push behind Gaetan’s other knee he easily followed the order, taking each of his legs and holding them up and to the sides for Eskel.

It put Gaetan’s cock, balls, and ass on display. Palming himself through his leathers Eskel ran the backs of his fingers down the back of Gaetan’s thigh lightly. “Look at you, so desperate to be broken.”

Gaetan whimpered and the sound made Eskel bite his lip and squeeze his cock hard. “Yes, please. I want...” The rest of Gaetan’s sentence was lost when Eskel’s hand wandered over to his balls.

Leaning over to dig in the nightstand for the oil he knew would be kept there Eskel, fumbled with his laces. His leathers had grown immensely too tight. Frustration growing Eskel got off the bed and found the oil. He took the time to remove his leathers and braies while he was standing and folded them, setting them on the nightstand.

Kneeling at Gaetan’s perfectly displayed ass again. Eskel dribbled a line of oil along Gaetan’s cock, over his balls, and then holding those out of the way with his other hand Eskel dripped some oil directly on Gaetan’s hole. It clenched beautifully at the sudden wetness.

“How long’s it been,” Eskel poured some oil on his own cock and recorked the bottle letting it roll next to them on the bed, “since a man’s been in here?” Eskel stroked himself with one hand and circled Gaetan’s furl with the other hand. Fingers rubbing over the puckered rim, circling and pressing but not entering him, yet.

Breathing heavily it took Gaetan a moment to answer. “Few months. I don’t know.”

“I bet you do.” Eskel pressed a finger in to the second knuckle and withdrew it at Gaetan’s gasp. Pushing it in again all the way Eskel began to fuck Gaetan with it. “Bet you know exactly how long. Was he thick?”

“Tha-” the moment Gaetan answered Eskel added a second finger and Gaetan stuttered, “-Oh Gods. No. He was only average.”

“But you wanted him to be thick? It wasn’t enough was it?” Eskel scissored his fingers open. Pushing Gaetan’s body fast he was sure it burned, but Gaetan’s cock was getting hard between his legs still.

“I- I. I don’t know what I want, I need you to show me, Eskel. Please?” Wet eyes like gold at the bottom of a creekbed looked down the bed at Eskel, searching. Asking, begging.

Surging up, Eskel planted one hand hard on the pillow next to Gaetan’s head. Two fingers buried in Gaetan’s ass Eskel crooked them up, hitting that spot and watching Gaetan’s face, eyes struggling and then refocusing on him. “That’s a good answer, Cat.”

Pushing in deep and then stretching Gaetan’s rim, Eskel withdrew his fingers and added a third. Gaetan’s eyes widened. “Be a good Cat an’ relax for me.” Eskel pumped his fingers, opening Geatan’s body wide for himself. Bending his arm Eskel lowered himself down to take Gaetan’s mouth at the same time. Eating his whimpers right from his lips.

When Eskel took his fingers out this time he took his cock and pressed the head against Gaetan’s loose body. Grunting and moaning Gaetan accepted him. Eskel rocked his hips forward and thrust into Gaetan, took him by the hips and pulled him down the rest of the way onto himself.

“Oh, shit. Shit.” Gaetan’s hands slipped from his knees and he grabbed Eskel by the waist.

“You like that?” Eskel slid one hand up and pinched a nipple. Lost in the shock of Eskel’s girth, Gaetan failed to answer and Eskel slid his hand up further, until it rested at Gaetan’s neck.

Wide gold eyes stared back at Eskel suddenly aware. “I asked if you liked it.” Eskel gave a roll of his hips, grinding his cock up inside of Gaetan, and slowly let his hand close around Gaetan’s throat.

Mouth open in a silent ‘O’ Gaetan gaped at Eskel. Pulling hard on Eskel’s waist and at the same time pulling himself up into Eskel’s hand.

The eagerness with which Gaetan choked himself made Eskel’s stomach quiver. His second hand joined the first and he pounded his cock into Gaetan, drawing back and fucking into him hard.

Taking deep measured breaths Eskel squeezed the sides of Gaetan’s neck counting in his head. One for every thrust. After five he loosened his grip and Gaetan sucked in air. “Yes! I like it. I lov-” Eskel squeezed again and Gaetan gurgled, hips bucking up to ride Eskel’s every plunge, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise Eskel’s hips.

“-love it. Please Eskel. I’m gonna come, Ple-” Eskel’s balls pulled tight at the way Gaetan’s words obeyed his hands. Starting and stopping on a coin. The look in Gaetan’s eyes, huge and round, black pupils nearly completely swallowing the gold.

Suddenly everything got tighter, Eskels cock was gripped hard and Gaetan’s legs wrapped around him holding his hips hunched up on Eskel’s groin. Eskel released his hold on Gaetan’s neck. “-uuck- oh sweet gods, yes.” Gaetan’s breathless cries as he came up his own stomach, muscles clenching and rippling with the effort of his orgasm, sent Eskel over the edge.

Eskel slipped a hand under Gaetan’s lower back holding him up and fucking roughly into him. With just a few thrusts he was gone, hips stuttering as he struggled to maintain a rhythm and push his cock into Gaetan through his own orgasm.

Eskel wrapped an arm around the top of Gaetan’s head and held him there. Laying over Gaetan and breathing heavily Eskel took a moment to find his senses. When he did he pushed up and looked down at Gaetan, eyes glazed over, fingerprint shaped bruises darkening on the sides of his neck. Pulling Gaetan over with him as he rolled onto his side Eskel pushed his face into Gaetan’s neck and kissed the marks.

Eskel murmured into Gaetan’s neck, “Thank you.” but what he really meant was: _Mine_.


End file.
